Sonic, Shadow and Silver in The Amnesia World
by SuperShadowXMaria
Summary: I was inspired by the game: 'Amensia the Dark Descent' A guy named Toby played the game. I liked it very much.  Will involve: Sonadow, Shadilver and Sonhadilver. It's not a dirty story, it's more about humor and adventure.  Hope you like it!


Shadow was at his home watching TV, he just zapped , there was nothing on the TV, and he wasn't in the mood to do anything else.

He stopped on Channel 5. He looked closely and saw a Woman reporting that they found new portal in the Forest.

'We've discovered a new portal in the Forest, it just appeared out of nowhere! Our Secret-Agents went in the portal, but they never came back, they had an microphone where we could listen what they said, from what we heard is that they came into a castle, and it was all dark and there were things all thrown over the floor. When the gone deeper in the castle, they screamed and yelled all things like: ''OMG, IT'S A MONSTER!'' We tried to contact them by talking. It didn't work, luckily one of them managed to escape, it told us how the monster looked like, one of our Special-Agents is a drawer, he drew a picture of the monster that the other Agent described'

The Woman hold the picture infront of the lens of the camera. He immediately shoved down, he shocked. The monster low jaw was like…..On his stomach, his Right eye was looking upwards and his Left eye to the side, its Left hand wasn't a hand, but a palm with razor-sharp nails coming out of them, with blood on it. It hadn't got clothes on, but only a some sort of towel to not show its crotch. He looked even closely, it looked so familiar….Yet not….Then the Woman spoke again.

'Our Special-Agents did even describe about some sort of organic plasma. One of them accidentally stood on it, his foot burned away, and he was sucked into the plasma….We hope our Agents are alright.' The Woman turned away, she spoke to a Man next her. She looked back in the lens and spoke again. 'We just got an answer from one of our Agents, only three of the ten against are still alive, their names are: ''Alexander, Justine, and Daniel'' ( - I did that on purpose)

They said they were being followed by some sort of huge beast, they didn't saw it, but they heard it's roar. They also said it speeds by and leaves behind the organic plasma, it lurks in the shadows, so that's why Alexander called it: 'The Shadow'.

Great, Shadow thought, I'm a huge monster in that castle! Ugh, stupid Shadow. He didn't want to hear anything else about that so called ''Shadow''. He zapped further and came on Nickelodeon, he saw the Dora the Explorer was on TV. It stood on Nickelodeon for ten minutes, he didn't pay attention to it, he just thought about what could've happened to those Agents…..Then someone just broke Shadow's front door down.

It was Sonic. He saw that Shadow was watching Dora and laughed immediately.  
>'HELLO!' Shadow yelled. 'FIRST, NEXT TIME KNOCK ON THE FUCKING DOOR! AND SECOND, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING?' Sonic pointed to the TV, and laughed more, he hold himself to a desk that stood next to Sonic.<p>

Shadow looked at the TV, he saw that it was on Dora. He just slapped himself against his head, and yelled all kind of things. Sonic into that didn't laugh as before, he tried to talk. 'Sha- haha! I didn't know you liked Dora! Hahaha!' He begun to laugh again.

Shadow turned the TV off. 'Why did you even come to my house, Sonic?' Shadow asked and he walked towards Sonic. 'What? Can't I see my bestest bud?' He said with a big smile. Shadow rolled with his eyes. 'No, really, why did you visit me?' Sonic's smile disappeared.

'Well….It's about…What I saw on Channel 5, you probably didn't see it, did you?' Shadow nodded. 'I did' He replied. 'Well, since we are the heroes of Earth…..Maybe—' Shadow cut off his sentence. He placed his finger on Sonic's lips. Sonic immediately blushed. 'Why to think of Earth, if I have an cute Hedgehog standing infront of me…..?' Sonic blushed even more. Then Shadow grabbed Sonic's waist and threw Sonic on the couch.

'Sha-Sha—' He was cut off by a kiss from the darker one. He almost melted feeling Shadow's lips against his, he was normally so cold and dark, but his lips were warm and soft. Shadow's hand slipped down Sonic's back, and he pulled Sonic's tail. (- NO NOTHING DIRTY, PERVERTS : -( Lolz~, joking)

Sonic squeaked and his mouth shot alittle open. Shadow immediately took the opportunity and he slipped his tongue into Sonic's mouth. Sonic shocked, and he pushed Shadow off of him. He tried to escape Shadow's gaze and he blushed more, his muzzle was almost as Red as a tomato.

'Shadow, the reason I was here because of the strange portal, I wanted to ask if you wanted to help me with going into that portal to rescue those Agents…..' He then met Shadow's gaze, Shadow looked quite awkward. 'But I think you won't help me, I'll go now…' Sonic was about to turn away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'I'll help you, Sonic' Shadow said.

Sonic turned to Shadow. 'Thank you, Shadow' Shadow took back his hand. 'Let's go to that portal, okay?' Shadow nodded, and they dashed off towards the Forest….. 

~End Of Chapter 1~


End file.
